1. Field
Embodiments relate to a device and method for automatically cleaning a filter mounted in a clothes dryer to filter lint generated while drying is performed in a drum of the clothes dryer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clothes dryer is an apparatus to dry washed wet laundry using high-temperature dry air.
Based on a power source thereof, the clothes dryer is generally classified as a gas type dryer or an electric type dryer. Based on how moisture absorbed from an object to be dried is handled, the clothing dryer is classified as an exhaust type dryer or a condensation type dryer.
In the exhaust type dryer, humid air discharged from a drum is exhausted outside via a long exhaust duct.
The condensation type dryer uses an air circulation method in which moisture is removed from humid air discharged from a drum by a heat exchanger, and resultant dry air is supplied to the drum. The flow of air forms a closed loop, with the result that gas is not used as a heat source but electricity is normally used as the heat source, thereby increasing maintenance costs. On the other hand, air is circulated between an object to be dried in the drum and the heat exchanger, with the result that an exhaust duct is not provided, thereby achieving easy installation.
Meanwhile, lint (nap or fuzz) may be generated during drying of wet clothes in the drum.
The lint moves along a channel together with air and clings to the heat exchanger in the condensation type dryer. For this reason, a filter to filter the lint is mounted in the channel at the inlet side of the heat exchanger.
When the lint accumulates on the filter, the flow of air is disturbed, with the result that heat exchange efficiency is lowered, and therefore, the performance of the dryer is deteriorated. Consequently, the filter is periodically cleaned to prevent the occurrence of such phenomena.